Change In A Moment!
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: What if Trunks found a room in Capsule Corporation with three people that are about his and Goten's age. He then soon find out something else that's pretty shocking news for him. How can Goten and his new friends help him with what he finds out. Oh and what if Goten and Trunks are twelves and have a small fight about something. P.s excuse the crappie name.


A boy with lavender hair and blue eyes that's is about twelve years old. This boy named is Trunks Briefs and his mother is the famous Bulma Briefs, his father is the prince of all Saiyan, Vegeta. Wondering what Saiyans are or is? Well Saiyans are a space race that worked with a tirent name Freeza. They search the galaxy for planets to sell to other races, they have the spirit to fight, from every battle they are badly injured they get stronger. One more thing they can do is that they can change their hair to yellow/gold and their eyes a indigo color, this only happens because they gets a need to protect or suppass someone no matter what. This race is strong for it's kind.

Anyways to the point of this...

Trunks is playing video games with his best friend Goten Son. He has black hair and eyes, he also a saiyan but only half like himself.

"Hey dude don't die! I need you to kill the boss!" Trunks growls at Goten who just died in the game they were playing. "Ugh! Why did you have to do that now you don't have a life until I beat the boss ALONE!" Goten sweat drop and back away slowly before saying.

"It's just game Trunks. Nothing more but fake characters and fake storylines." With that Trunks charge towards him as Goten runs out the room and into a door that he hasn't seen before in Capsule Corporation. "Uh...Trunks before you attack me come in the room that's label secret information." Lavender hair boy follows what he said and eyes widen to see things that he never seen before.

"W-what kind of lab is this!" Trunks and Goten see like corpses connected to tubs and in a tank of water. The room is dark with a few lights on, the room contains computers and wires all over the places. One thing that stuck out was that three people about their age was in that tank thing. "What's with all of these things? Why mom or grandpa made this room?"

"Trunks let's get these people out of here! They shouldn't be like this!" Goten runs up the tank with the people that was about their age. Two of them are boys and the other one is a girl. He wasn't paying mind to the gender but Trunks on the other hand did and blush. He help Goten open those tanks to take them out. "Are they still alive?"

"Yeah, they have a pulse so they are good, but we need to make them start breathing." Trunks then started doing CPR on the girl first. Goten did the other two, while Trunks had trouble with the girl. His best friend did the other two easily without a problem. "Goten the clear thingy over there!" He points to his left where is the thing that doctor say clear for. Goten got it for him and hand it him quickly.

Trunks started to use it on the girl, but it didn't work. "You suppose to say clear Trunks!" He nod and charge it again.

"Clear!" He press it on her heart and then she started breathing like the other two then. He sighs in relief and then pick the girl up and signal Goten to pick the other two. Goten pick them up and they both open the door and went to Trunks' room and open window and fly out to a safe cave.

Once they were in the cave Goten finally took notice of the genders of the kids and blush. "Trunks shouldn't we cover her and them two up as well?" Trunks gave a simple nod before throwing a capsule in front of them. The capsule showed it was a house like Master Roshi's house. The boys carry them inside in seperate rooms and put clothes on them that they found in there.

Couple hours later it was nightfall and the boys called mother's saying they will camp outside. Goten are sleeping in the last spare room there while Trunks is trying to sleep in the livingroom.

The girl woke up, this girl have black hair and green eyes. Instead of being naked she has on a black skirt and a pink tank top. She walk out the room and onto the livingroom, she see doesn't see Trunks. She bumps into a lamp by mistake making her start falling, but strong pair of arms wrapped around her to prevent the fall. She looks at who caught her, to see Trunks who is hugging her so she won't fall.

"Are you okay?" Trunks whispers to her so he doesn't wake up the others. She looks at him and then blush due to the tone of his voice and the fact his arms are wrap protectively around her. Good thing for her advantage is that it's was too dark for him to see her blush but bright enough for them to see.

"Y-yeah. I think I-I am." She looks down as Trunks let go of her which she soon missed around her for warmth. "Who are you?" As she look up a little towards him.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, what's your name?" Trunks smileswarmly at her. "If you don't want to tell me, that's ok."

She looks up at Trunks and notice his blue eyes that sparkles a little. "I-I Hazel Forest." The saiyan twelve year started grinning. "Huh? Why you looking at me like?" He didn't say anything to her but just drag her to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little. Why?"

* * *

><p>Trunks made them a midnight snack and then they fell asleep on the couch. When morning raised the two were cuddle up with one of another.<p>

Goten woke up and left the room to see this then he became jealous a little. "WAKE UP!" He yelled making Trunks, Hazel and the other two boys jolt up awake and goes to him. "I'm hungry Trunks!" He grins making them glare at him.

Trunks looks at theTwo boys. "Hey what's your name?"

One other boys has blond hair and lime green eyes and the other one has brown hair and red eyes. The first boy is wearing some black jeans with white T-shirt. The other one have skinny jeans on that are blue and a button shirt on.

"Jake." The first one answered.

"Adam." The other one said then he sees Hazel have snickers in her hands making him growl at her. "Sis give me candy now."

"Nai way I'm giving you this stupid." Hazel stick her tongue out and hide them behind her back. Adam try to grab them but Jake and Trunks push his hands away. "Thanks Trunks-kun and Niisan."

They answered no problem, while Goten is eying to snickers hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Begins Of A Friendship!<strong>


End file.
